


Orden de ejecución sin ejecutar

by HainneRain09



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HainneRain09/pseuds/HainneRain09
Summary: Sherlock Holmes es acusado por homicidio y condenado a pena de muerte, esto le resulta indiferente pues no le tiene miedo a la muerte, sin embargo, durante su ejecución algo sale mal logrando que este escape sin problemas
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper





	Orden de ejecución sin ejecutar

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva por estos lados y estreno mi cuenta publicando no sólo mi primer Sherlolly, también mi primer fic del fandom, aún me cuesta manejar a los personajes sin embargo advierto que esto no es dentro del universo canon, se trata de un AU, para que no haya malos entendidos. Espero que les guste

Los pasos de los custodios comenzaron a hacer eco entre los pasillos, el prisionero supo que su hora había llegado, se recargó sobre la pared disfrutando de su último cigarrillo sin prisa alguna con una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre sus labios repasando mentalmente lo buena pero corta que fue vida ¿para qué esperar al momento en que decenas de balas pasaran por su cuerpo para hacerlo? Sería aburrido y no le daría el tiempo suficiente para apreciar lo que le dio sentido a su existencia.

El seguro hizo click, la puerta rechinó al abrirse, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta sin llegar a ser tortuoso, por el contrario, le resultaba relajante, el encargado enfundado en su impecable uniforme de gala color negro muy adecuado a la ocasión, zapatos meticulosamente lustrados al punto de parecer espejos entraron a la celda quedando frente a él se sorprendió de verlo tan sereno y con aquella sonrisa en su rostro que le provocó un estremecimiento corporal. Le pidió extender sus manos para esposarle por última vez y llevarlo por el pasillo, ese que le llevaría a conocer el rostro de la muerte sin embargo sólo rio, le levantaron de la cama de golpe volteándolo para esposarle.

– ¿Por qué tan rudo?

– ¿Listo para arrepentirte maldita basura? – preguntó gustoso aprisionando manos y pies limitando su movilidad.

– Greg, no intentes intimidarme con tus burdos comentarios, no le temo a la muerte– sus nervios se crisparon, le estresaba su forma tan burlona de ser – ¿Debía haber algún cambio? – contestó con un toque de sarcasmo contestando a la pregunta que mentalmente se formuló, ni en sus últimos minutos dejaba de leer a las personas.

– Camina ya– contestó con fastidio empujándolo a la salida.

El sonido hueco de los pasos retomó el control sobre el silencio sepulcral que gobernaba el lugar, salieron del cuarto de confinamiento donde estaba recluido, era muy peligroso para los otros reos según los propios especialistas. Holmes caminaba erguido escoltado por 6 elementos portando sus fusiles, respiraba tranquilo y con la mirada un poco perdida veía pasar los enormes muros de concreto.

Las pesadas cadenas de sus pies arrastrándose llamó a los presentes a ponerse de pie y la puerta de pesado acero se abrió, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, impotencia, dolor, dicha y felicidad aturdieron sus oídos haciéndolo enfadar mientras sus manos eran atadas a un poste de madera y le quitaban las cadenas de los pies de acuerdo al protocolo.

Un sacerdote preparaba su biblia para darle la oportunidad de confesión, Sherlock rabió

– Saquen a ese hipócrita de aquí.

– ¿Acaso no quieres redimirte para poder ser recibido en las puertas del paraíso? – preguntó el clérigo lleno de consternación, el condenado se burló

– Si todas esas patrañas fueran verdad, yo no estaría aquí en primer lugar– su mirada se tornó sombría, misma que el hombre de fe describió como “los ojos de Lucifer” y retrocedió dejándolo en paz.

 _“¡Muere!” “Bendita sea esta hora” “Que agonice” “Que sufra”_ Eran algunas de las peticiones que los invitados vociferaban con fuerza esperando ver su sangre correr por el pavimento como una mínima forma de calmar su propio dolor producto de los actos del pelinegro.

Una última persona llegó, tomó asiento sin ser tomada en cuenta.

Lestrade estaba listo, tomó posición al frente

– Preparen– Los hombres rompieron posición firme, alistaron sus armas quitando el seguro de las mismas

–Apunten.

Los cañones se digirieron a Sherlock que cansado de las suplicas del público se resignó a mirar indiferente a su ejecutor

–¡Fuego! – indicó firme y con voz autoritaria, sin embargo, una fuerte explosión se escuchó y no fueron precisamente de los fusiles, una bomba dentro del complejo estalló interrumpiendo la ejecución dando paso al pánico colectivo, Sherlock supo que era la señal, jaló con fuerza de las cadenas que con anterioridad habían sido cambiadas rompiéndolas en el acto tomando así su oportunidad de escapar. Corrió hacia Lestrade para tomarlo de rehén y usándolo de garantía para escapar.

– Bien, ya sabes qué hacer.

– No podrás salir, estás en un complejo de alta seguridad.

– Lo tengo controlado– sin remedio alguno tuvo que ordenar a sus subordinados que bajaran las armas, todos acataron las indicaciones preocupados por su seguridad y la de los familiares de las víctimas, no obstante, estos ya habían sido evacuados y sólo quedaban ellos.

En la puerta lo esperaba una mujer de cabello medio largo que Greg no pudo identificar.

– Tenemos el camino libre.

– ¿Murieron todos?

– Sí y afuera nos esperan– contestó ella

– Bien, ya no te necesito, fue un placer Greg– le arrebató el arma, lo soltó y le disparó una bala directo a la cabeza para acabar con él

Tal y como dijo la enigmática mujer, el pasillo estaba lleno de oficiales muertos y paredes manchadas de sangre, con ello pudieron escapar sin problema alguno. Afuera abordaron una camioneta negra que arrancó una vez que ambos estuvieron afuera.

– Cumpliste con tu palabra– expresó Sherlock más calmado y mirando a su hermano

– Dije que te ayudaría.

– Gracias.

– Fue sencillo, le enseñaste bien a Molly.

– Ella aprendió bien.

– No pensaba dejarte ahí y mucho menos que te mataran– agregó la castaña 

– De médico forense a escapista profesional. Debo darte crédito por eso– Sherlock se acercó a ella para poderla besar.


End file.
